


Mightier than the sword

by SerahSerah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ben-Hassrath reports, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Developing Friendships, Drabbles, Eventual Background Adoribull, Eventual background other pairings, Letters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People getting letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull finds himself with a lot of unused ink, parchment and time.<br/>Habits are like bones. You really don't wanna break your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the birds in the rafters

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of short drabbles, letters of the Iron Bull to, well, anyone he wants.  
> We'll see where this goes together, because I have no idea ;)

 

**To: The nation that must be,**

The offer has been accepted.

anaan esaam qun,

**\- hissrad**

 

 

 

***

 

**To: Red**

This morning I had a run-in with two Qunari agents. They were driving home the fact that I am indeed Tal-Vashoth. They really leave no room for interpretation, never have. So, my soul is dust, etc etc.

What this means for you:

\- you have two dead Viddathari, one on the battlements and one on the mountainside. The eagles will take care of them both if you give the latter a little nudge. Just a tiny one. Just so he joins his comrade.

\- you will get no more Ben-Hassrath reports. Obviously.

\- I won’t be sending any out either. Also obviously.

I know you will miss our little games. If you want I can keep sending reports to you in changin codes. Just to keep in the habit, you know.

 

~~Anaan esa~~ fuck

**\- the iron bull**

 


	2. To dry land

**To: Dorian**

Hey, so. Big news. The Fallow Mire stinks. I know you know, that’s why I am here, and you are there, probably wondering why you are getting letters now.

But anyway. The mire stinks and so do the undead. See, that is why we have you! You know all about these things, we don’t. Next time I will try to persuade them to be somewhere less damp so you can deal with them, alright?

Same goes for the freaky veilfire. I swear Solas comes along just for the stuff. Maybe also for these orbs we keep finding and activating, just because he says so. Supposed to “strengthen the veil”. Sounds a lot like “covers everyone in pixiedust” to me, but then what do I know. You don’t happen to know, do you? Or see something about that in those books of yours? I dunno, might want to look into that. Or take the old elf’s word for old elf shit, whatever.

Also we fought a bunch of Avvar in this ancient castle. Say what you will about them, they sure know how to swing around large weapons. Not a bad lot, considering that. I do wonder about the castle though. They didn’t build it themselves of course, but someone thought it was a great idea to build a huge ass castle in the middle of a bog.

Usually remote castles like this are built to extract tolls from travelers with friendly neighborhood threats, but this is not a traveling route. Seriously, the road leads to the castle and then nowhere. Maybe some Fereldan lord really wanted to be alone with his dogs?

Can’t say this country makes a lot of sense. Then again, most don’t. But who am I telling?

 

I guess victory lies ass deep in the mud.

**\- the iron bull**


	3. To Ma'am

**To: Madam de Fer**

We just got done with our little ‘shopping’ tour of Val  ~~Reu~~ ~~Ryo~~ Royeaux. I’m sure you will be happy to hear that we left quite the impression. Don’t think I don’t know you put the boss up to this! That is, that was a great idea. Ma’am.

They really dressed up for the occasion. Or down, in Solas’ case. Dorian had more of those ‘vint frills on him than I have ever seen, and Lavellan more than matched him with more openly carried daggers than she could ever use. I asked her if I should wear something special, but she just laughed and told me that for this occasion, even my pants were optional. Don’t worry, I kept them on. I did wear the new vitaar design though. It's pretty, in the 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of way.

Anyway, there was a lot of staring involved, which was fun. Do they actually know that those masks don’t really hide anything? Body language is such a dead giveaway, why do they bother? Or do they want everyone to know how scandalized they are? That’s probably it, like it’s a competition for how much you can be shocked and pretend to faint. I asked Dorian if he would like to scandalize them even more, but he didn’t go for it. It’s a shame really. He think he rather likes being gasped at.

But we did get some shopping done, eventually. We even found that purple silky stuff you wanted. I didn’t forget! We also found drapes for the main hall and a bunch of furniture. They have this shop, it had several bedrooms inside! For showing the beds though, not for what one might think. Or ask about. Or get gasped at some more for because one jumped to rather obvious conclusions. The boss didn’t mind though, I don’t think she brought me to be respectable. Dorian declined another offer. Not that I was expecting anything, but the shopkeeper sure has a story to tell now.

But now we’re headed out again, and all the stuff will be sent back to Skyhold by caravan. I hope it’s the right shade of purple! Or that you like it anyway.

 

Victory sometimes lies in doing something foolish. If it’s funny.

 **\- the iron bull**  


End file.
